


Nervous Agony

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Bottom Dan, Cheesy dirty talk, Dan bottoms, M/M, Phan Smut, uma thurman just watched me have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: What Uma Thurman was watching that night when they had sex





	Nervous Agony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not like an expert smut writer this was just a thing I wrote like a weekend ago and reread it so here you go friends

Dan really wanted it. He really did. He couldn't stop thinking about the type of sex they have had over the course of a month and a half of knowing each other. It was hot, messy, and just completely different to what Dan had been used to. He's never experienced anyone like Phil before. Free spirited and lovable and just  _ hot. Sexy.  _ Dan would wake up in cold sweats and hard in his pants whenever they were apart. That’s when he would be surprised Phil would pick up a skype call at 6 am just so Dan could finish himself off. 

 

Phil was with a man once. “Once,” He emphasized over skype, “It was one time and I bottomed and it was extremely uncomfortable but so hot at the same time. I was also pissed and wasted so I don’t remember much except waking up that next morning with a dude in my bed.” Dan frowned then, so jittery and excited for something so scarily new that he didn’t know if he was ready. Or if even Phil was ready. 

 

But that week alone up in Manchester, that first week alone in Phil’s childhood home in Rawenstall, it was something neither of them could replace. The first time they had sex it was nerve wracking. Trembling fingers and shaky legs, they had no idea what they were doing. Tongues grazing over bumpy skin and legs over and on top of another. Writhing and grinding bodies together until  _ something  _ happened that the other enjoyed. 

 

They played with each other and experimented, there was one day within that week they spent the entire day naked in Phil’s bedroom. They’d jerk each other off and suck on each other’s dicks. Hickeys on chests and necks and claw marks on each other’s backs. When Phil volunteered to be fucked, Dan made a promise to make sure it wouldn’t be uncomfortable like his first time. 

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Dan let out, a slight shackle to his voice. He was really nervous. His heart beat refusing to settle as he felt the tip of his condomed dick greet the entrance of Phil’s hole. He pushed in slowly, so slowly, that Phil began to mewl out a tone he’s never heard from Phil before. It wasn’t long before Phil dug out a little red bottle and doused a palmful into Dans hand, adding it to the already lubed condom. 

Their bodies were moving out of rhythm. Dan’s hips gliding slickly in and out of Phil’s ass, the room erupting in such pleasure it could concern the neighbors. He could feel the lube drip down his inner thighs and begun to coat the entirety of Phil’s entire ass. Dan couldn’t help but laugh every time their skin made contact, echoing a sound like a splash of water. They both began to giggle through their moans. 

 

“This isn’t going to work, I’m getting numb down there,” Dan broke out, his voice completely hammered raw. He stopped mid thrust and Phil let out a low groan. 

 

Phil rolled over so he was on his stomach, opening his legs even wider. Dan collapsed onto Phil’s back, slowly bucking his hips and contracting his core. His breath shaking down Phil’s neck.

 

“Just go slow, it’s not a race.” Phil murmured over his shoulder, his face pooling red, “You feel so good baby,” He whispered, driving his bottom half into Dan.

 

They both came eventually. Their bodies trembling and their breaths high in their lungs. They allowed themselves to sit there, gathering the exhaustion and the fatigue of fucking for two days straight. Until it was noticeable that the bed was wet and sticky. That  _ they _ were completely wet and sticky. 

 

“There’s cherry everywhere!” Phil exclaimed, searching his bedroom floor for fresh pants. He wiped his stomach and ass down with an old t shirt that already had cum and who knows what else on it. “How did we get lube on my socks?!” 

 

Dan giggled, feeling his entire lower abdomen tingle numbly. He couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Phil was. All tall and lean and freckled against his pasty skin. His black hair swooped across his face and coated in sweat. They locked eyes again, feeling blush pool in his cheeks. They stripped the sheets as fast as they could and headed towards the shower, where they miraculously found enough energy while washing off the lube and sweat and sex to just give it another go. Whether it was the hot rush of water or the position they were in, it was  _ much  _ better than the last, for both of them. 

 

In sweats, they cuddled up on the sofa, smelling each other’s wet hair and clothes. They were both so warm and sleepy, switching through channels as they heard the washer going from upstairs. Their time together was perfect and they wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

“Next time, we won’t use that much lube.” Phil chuckled, holding Dan closer and kissing the top of his head. 

 

\---

 

Dan was on his way back up to Manchester, sheepishly grinning ear to ear reminiscing as he looked out the window. The sky was growing dark and there were other passengers on the train. A weird man sitting next to him but Dan forced himself to block him out. He was seeing his favourite person again, his favourite person he hasn’t seen in over a week and a half. 

 

He felt safe with Phil, he liked how they did other activities and actual fancy dates that he probably could never have imagined himself enjoying. Plus the secretive sex towards the end of the trips were always the best part.

 

Dan felt giddy, more alive than ever before. He felt his stomach swoop and sing and his lungs clutched tight whenever he saw him. Whenever he hugged him or kissed him. He would almost mistake it for a dream, but it wasn’t a dream. It was real, and Dan finally admitted to himself to another level of readiness. He wanted Phil inside him this time around. 

 

The moment Dan stepped off the train they had immediate plans; tours and dates and secretly holding hands whenever they could. A cold December evening brewing in as they settled in their seats for tea. Dan tried to handle the buzz in his fingertips every time they locked eyes. He felt his cheeks rise in heat and his chest fill with busy flies. He could admit that they might have had too much to drink, but it numbed their minds. 

 

Phil’s parents were out of town, which meant they could crash their lips together in every room in the house. In every doorway, and be held up against any wall. Fumbling fingers and ditching various items of clothing throughout the house until they reached Phil’s room. Their chests wound tight and heavy breaths swirling the atmosphere. Shaky hands matting in each other’s hair and whimpers escaping the back of their throats. 

 

He could feel the warmth grow in his groin, and the excitement swell in his lower abdomen. Phil’s tongue dancing around Dan’s mouth like it was a ballroom.  Dan’s fingers etching around the rim of Phil’s boxers as he felt Phil’s hips grind slowly against his. Dan let out a moan and unlatched their lips. Finding the courage to speak.

 

“I-I want to do something different tonight,” He started, his heart banging around in his chest. Phil’s hot breath panting against his face. “If that’s okay?”

 

“Of course,” Phil smiled gleefully, lowering his face down towards Dan’s ear. Dan couldn’t help but purr as he felt Phil’s breath pet against his ear, “I want to do everything with you.” He murmured in a sexy voice. 

 

“I-I want to bottom!” Dan squeaked, feeling his cock swell in his pants against Phil’s thigh. He made contact with the blue swimming pool eyes, noticing his pupils widely dilated and his cheeks buzzed with alcohol. “I want you inside me tonight.” Dan had to remind himself to breathe, even if it was with his words. 

 

Phil giggled, “I was hoping you would say that.” 

 

“I’ve been practicing,” 

 

Phil giggled again, “Without me? We’ve skyped every night and we haven’t-- not more than just your fingers?” Phil was slurring his words, yet Dan knew what he meant. He shook his head. 

 

Dan’s head was swimming, he couldn’t believe what was going on. About to have sex with someone he was so helplessly obsessed with, so incredibly in love. If he could even call it that. He buried his head into Phil’s shoulder and laughed, “I just really want you,” He said, his voice coated in nerves. 

 

Their mouths intertwined along with their drunken rhythm. Shimmying out of pants and socks until they were completely naked upon Phil’s colorful bedsheets. Moans and pleasure enveloping within the walls. 

 

A finger peaked towards Dan’s opening and he whimpered, biting at Phil’s shoulder as he pressed gently against his hole. Shaky breaths chambering out of his lungs. 

 

“You okay?” Phil asked with a giggle. 

 

Dan nodded, “More.” 

 

“Get the lube,” He pointed over his shoulder. Dan grabbed the nearly empty bottle and handed it to Phil, his hands trembling. 

 

Phil started slow, one finger curling in and out of Dan’s tight ass. Dan focused on his breathing and the movements of Phil’s finger. When he added a second he let out a strong moan, moving his hips up along Phil’s thigh. 

 

The alcohol cruising his bloodstream seemed to blur the moment. Before he knew it, he was watching Phil slowly stroke his own thick cock. Coating it with slimy slick lube and never taking his eyes off Dan. Dan couldn’t keep the giggles from escaping his mouth as he subtly palmed himself. 

 

“You still want this?” Phil asked suggestively, lifting his leg and groaning into his chest. 

 

Dan laughed, “Yes.”

 

“Then why are you laughing?” Phil’s free hand stroked along Dan’s forearm, “You’re cute when you laugh,” He whispered. 

 

_ Because I’m nervous  _ “B-because Uma’s watching.” Dan stuttered, noticing Phil’s bedroom door was wide open, where a poster of Uma Thurman from  _ Kill Bill _ was hanging. Phil mirrored Dan’s laugh. 

 

“Then let her watch,” he said, pulling Dan in for another tongue bathed kiss. Relaxing Dan’s nerves and trusting Phil with every slow and subtle movement. 

 

Dan sat in Phil’s lap, watching Phil lower himself onto the mattress and rub his hands against Dan’s hips and sides. Dan let out steady breaths as he felt his balls press against Phil’s base. 

 

“I’ll go slow,” Phil whispered, petting at Dan’s sides. Dan sucked in a breath as he nodded, feeling the tip of Phil’s cock greet against his slicked up hole. “You tell me if you want me to stop”

 

Phil pushed in ever so slowly, stretching more and more as he inched inside. Dan couldn’t help the loud noises escaping his mouth. They were more of whimpers and whines rather than moans. Phil stopped about halfway to watch Dan squirm. 

 

“I’m okay, I’m alright.” He muttered. 

 

“I didn’t know I was going to be too much for you,” Phil cocked up an eyebrow, making Dan chuckle. 

 

“Fuck off,” He said, relaxing into the position. His long brown hair petting over his eyes.

 

Phil softened up, sliding in and out slowly halfway into Dan’s ass, “You’re doing so good baby. You feel so so good.” 

 

Dan lunged forward and crashed his lips to Phil’s. His left hand diving onto his own cock and stroking, whining and moaning into Phil’s mouth. Phil pushed him up and forced Dan’s hand away, clasping their hands together as Dan positioned himself on Phil’s cock once again. This time Dan taking control and lowering himself up and down onto his cock. Riding him with the reins in his hands.

 

Whines and whimpers continued, slowly taking in all of Phil. His mind could no longer process words as he could feel Phil’s entire hard dick inside him. Growing, thickening, pressing against every wall and crevice he didn’t know his body even had. When Phil lunged his hips up involuntarily Dan cried out a loud groan. 

 

“Just tell me if you want to stop,”

 

“More, again,” Dan whimpered, and Phil did. Thrusting up into Dan so he could keep making those sweet innocent and fragile noises. 

 

Their hands were still locked as their bodies ground against each other. Dan eventually lost his balance and his palms grew sweaty. His hands balanced on both sides near Phil’s head as he clenched his ass cheeks around Phil’s bouncing cock. Phil’s hands met Dan’s own aching member, sending small strokes that made Dan’s voice mewl in pleasure and agony. 

 

The ache and pressure of Phil’s cock inside him soon became electric. Hitting a spot again and again that made his skin crawl and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

“You’re so pretty, so hot and beautiful and wet for me,” Phil managed out of his grumbling breath. Feeling the hot schluck every time his skin met Dan’s as he thrusted. 

 

Dan’s moans were heightened, his breath in pants and his hips writhing out of his control. “Gonna come, gonna come,” he scrunched his face as he leaned back down onto Phil’s cock, feeling every contraction tighten in his stomach. 

 

“Me too,” Phil added before Dan felt the white burn of pleasure course through his veins and Phil hit that spot again. That one spot he thought didn’t even exist in his body, especially in his ass. 

 

Phil stroked Dan as ribbons of white coated Phil’s stomach. Riding out the waves of pleasure as he could feel Phil come inside him. They cried and moaned until their bodies felt heavy and tired. Lung heavy breaths swirling around the room until Dan’s spine couldn’t hold him up anymore. He collapsed on the bed next to Phil, feeling the wet cum ooze from his asshole and onto the sheets. 

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, playing with Phil’s chest hair. 

 

Phil chuckled, cradling him in and kissing the tip of his nose, “Was it everything you wanted?” 

 

Dan pecked at his lips a few times before giving out an answer, “It hurt just as much as I thought it was going to, but felt even better than I could have imagined.” He cupped Phil’s chin and sucked on his tongue. Taking in the last drop of adrenaline to remember the taste of Phil post-orgasm. 

 

They curled into each other, whispering sweet nothings and calming down with pillow talk. Dan felt like he could be on cloud nine. He was so in love with someone that knew how to treat his body only with kindness and care. Watching those pool blue eyes hide behind the sheen black greasy hair Dan had desperately wanted for ages. He kissed Phil’s soft lips until he lost track of what he was doing. Phil’s warm arms wrapped around him tightly. Never wanting to let go of each other, never wanting this particular high to ever end. Something sparked within them, and they were going at it again. Trying a new position and letting Phil hear those delicious noises Dan was so excellent at making. 

 

A while later in their aftermath euphoric state, they found themselves sat on the couch watching Wall-E for the tenth time. Lounging comfy in each other’s clothes as Dan’s eyes were fluttering softly, silently browsing on his phone. 

 

_ Uma Thurman just watched me have sex  _ he tweeted without a second thought before his eyes had closed, resting softly against a pillow on Phil’s lap. A warm hand combing through his messy-sex hair as he purred softly to a peaceful warm sleep. 


End file.
